Stefan Bekowsky
| image = File:Stefan bekowsky 2.JPG | imagewidth = 275px | gender = Male | lapd rank = Detective | lapd department = Traffic, Homicide | location = Los Angeles | status = Alive | affiliation = LAPD Cole Phelps Rusty Galloway Gordon Leary James Donnelly Roy Earle | birth = August 15, 1921 (age 26) | weapon = .38 Detective Revolver | actor = Sean McGowan }} Detective Stefan Bekowsky is a central character in L.A. Noire. Bekowsky is Cole Phelps' partner while he is assigned to the Traffic desk, and later Rusty Galloway's partner on the Homicide desk when Phelps is promoted to Vice. Biography Background Stefan Bekowsky was born on August 15, 1921, in California. He is from a Polish American family and is often referred to as "Polack" or "everyone's favorite Pole". In 1939, when he was 18, he joined the Los Angeles Police Department as a police officer. When World War II broke out Bekowsky was declared unfit for military service for reasons unknown. He worked as a Patrol Officer for a period of six years and was involved in the Zoot Suit Riots, where he (at least claimed to have) earned the LAPD Police Medal for Heroism. In 1944, he was recognized by his superiors as a good investigator, being recommended by Captain James Donnelly for a promotion to the rank of Detective and immediate transfer to the Traffic department. His time in Traffic gave him little opportunity for recognition or a promotion, though he worked to be a proficient and experienced detective. Events of L.A. Noire Traffic Three years later, Stefan met his new partner, Cole Phelps, who later became a good friend, and helped him to investigate many crimes. They pursued a string of intriguing cases on the Traffic Desk, such as uncovering acts of fraud, conspiracies, and even first-degree murder, while generating good press for the Police Department. Their cases included exposing Adrian Black's clumsy attempt to fake his death, retrieving Consul General Valdez's car while damaging his reputation, solving Lester Pattison's murder, and foiling Gordon Leitvol's stolen auto racket. While investigating a Chevy Skyline crash off a cliff, Bekowsky got the chance to meet his favorite B-movie star, June Ballard, though she rudely dismissed him. His admiration soon turned to disgust during the investigation, as Bekowsky discovered that June had set up her own niece to be drugged and raped by Mark Bishop. Bekowsky and Phelps later went to arrest Marlon Hopgood for his part in Jessica's rape and for child pornography, but their arrest attempt was blocked by Roy Earle due to Hopgood's work as a Vice informant. When confronted by Johnny Goldberg and Frank Steiner, Bekowsky pushed stern warnings against them before having to fight them off in a drive-by shootout. Bekowsky radioed for backup as Phelps went ahead into the Intolerance Set to apprehend Bishop, as well as providing Phelps with support and were able to defeat a small army of Guy McAfee's goons. Having upstaged the Vice Department by bringing down Bishop while thwarting McAfee's efforts, Phelps was later promoted to Burglary, then Homicide, and eventually moved up to Vice. After Phelps went up from Homicide to Vice, Bekowsky was promoted to Homicide and partnered with Rusty Galloway. Vice Bekowsky, Phelps, Galloway and Earle all had a brief reunion while investigating the Julia Randall case. Bekowsky's assistance helped take down Henry Arnett and Willy Reade. Bekowsky also initially investigated the 111 Club shooting, until Phelps and Earle took over for leads on the stolen morphine distribution. Arson After Phelps' death, Bekowsky, along with Phelps' other former partners, attended his funeral to pay their respects. Personality At first, Bekowsky found it irritating that Phelps was promoted from patrol officer to detective after serving the force for less than a year, as Bekowsky worked as a patrol officer for six years. However, he ultimately got along well with Phelps, offering his knowledge and experience to aide their investigations. Bekowsky was regarded as a slacker within the department, and Earle describes him as a "pushover". However, if either of these statements were justified, there was little indication of it during his partnership with Phelps. Once Phelps was promoted to Vice, Bekowsky was quickly promoted to the post in Homicide that Cole had vacated. Bekowsky had a reputation of being a bit of a joker, though ironically, he had a strong distaste for car salesmen as he found them irritating and unbearably comedic. Case Appearances Main Story Traffic *"The Driver's Seat" *"The Consul's Car" *"A Marriage Made in Heaven" *"A Slip of the Tongue" *"The Fallen Idol" Vice *"The Naked City" *"Manifest Destiny" Arson *"A Different Kind of War" Street Crimes (Traffic) *"Amateur Hour" *"Army Surplus" *"Cosmic Rays" *"Death from Above" *"Gangfight" *"Hotel Bandits" *"Hung Out to Dry" *"Masked Gunman" *"Pawnshop Holdup" *"Shoo-Shoo Bandits" *"Theater Robbery" Trivia *At 26, Stefan is the youngest partner that Phelps gets to work with. *According to Bekowsky's character dossier, he is 6 feet tall and weighs 195 lbs. *Stefan sometimes refers to Cole as "kid", even though he is younger than him (at 26). He could be referring to the fact that Phelps has less police experience than he does. *Bekowsky is the only partner that does not complain if you commandeer a service vehicle. *Stefan drives a 1947 black Buick Super. It is fitted by the LAPD with a siren and a radio. *During one conversation during the "A Slip of the Tongue" case, Cole implies that Stefan has low standards in women, to which he responds "my standards are as high as the last glass of whiskey." *Bekowsky refers to women as 'Broads' just like Cole's other partners. He also calls them 'dames,' and 'sisters.' *His badge number is 875. **He wears his badge on his belt at all times. *At the funeral, Bekowsky sits in the other section; the one opposite the one Jack sits in. *He is the only partner that doesn't complain about Phelps' vehicle choice. *He's also the only partner that dosen't shout out "LAPD!" Gallery Stefan-Bekowsky-artwork.jpg|Artwork of Bekowsky Lanoire_A_Slip_Of_The_Tongue_Besthdwallpaper_Com_2560x1600_10888.jpg|Full view of the Artwork. Stefan Bekowsky dossier.png|Bekowsky's dossier Stefan bekowsky.jpg S Bekowski.png Bekowski 1.png Phelps and Bekowski.png bekowsky 1.jpg Bekowsky 6.jpg 228777 104898782932648 100002375808983 44931 5289846 n.jpg Bekowsky 2.jpg Bekowsky 4.jpg|Phelps and Bekowsky ready for battle, seen in case "A Slip of Tongue". Bekowsky 5.jpg|Phelps and Bekowsky visit Anna Rodriguez. Bekowsky 3.jpg 249701 104894096266450 100002375808983 44895 2689170 n.jpg 230785 104895936266266 100002375808983 44912 7157290 n.jpg WC&Cole&Stefan.jpg|Phelps was introduced to Bekowsky by his watch commander. Bekowsky&Revolver.jpg|Bekowsky uses his .38 Detective Special Revolver. Cole&Stefan.jpg IMG 0180.PNG Links http://www.rockstargames.com/lanoire/features/stefan-bekowsky/ de:Stefan Bekowsky es:Stefan Bekowsky fr:Stefan Bekowsky ru:Стефан Бековски Category:Characters Category:Partners Category:Traffic Category:Detective Category:Homicide